


Here, here.

by kasanaruphrase



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasanaruphrase/pseuds/kasanaruphrase
Summary: Sho tried to find his phone.





	Here, here.

Sho found himself abruptly woke up in the middle of the night.

 _Ah, shit, I slept,_ Sho cursed himself.

He was reading the director’s suggestions regarding his role for the drama shooting tomorrow on his smartphone. But he couldn’t win to human nature—to be tired and need of sleep. He was sure he sat on the bed with his back facing the headboard earlier, but now he was lying down and covered in a blanket.

The lamp was already off, but Sho didn’t seem to realize that because he was still semi-conscious. His mind was filled with anxiety and fear—he still didn’t understand what the director told him to! The first thing to do was to find his smartphone back and see what time is it. Maybe he could continue to read it now, so he wouldn’t mess up tomorrow.

His hands roamed on the bed, trying to find his smartphone. He was sure the smartphone wouldn’t be away from him since he probably dropped it somewhere on the bed. Yet it hadn’t been found no matter how hard Sho was looking for it. There were only pillows, a blanket, an arm, a small body and a head.

_Huh, wait._

“Here, here.”

A husky voice entered Sho’s hearing when a hand slipped to his and gripped it tight.

Sho finally opened his eyes wide before laughed silently at the figure sleeping next to him.

“No, Nino, I looked for my phone, not your hands.”

Which replied by soft snores that Sho thought was cute. _For real,_ Sho sighed. He looked at Nino who was sleeping soundly. It was probably a sleep-talk? To think that Sho himself wasn’t a calm and quiet sleeper—he moved a lot, _a lot_ especially if it was summer and the air conditioner wasn’t good enough for help. Perhaps Nino got used to calming him down even when he was unconscious. When _they_ were unconscious.

Nino’s messy black hair, Nino’s half-opened mouth, Nino’s soft snores, Nino’s cute hamburger hands that clung on his, Nino’s angelic sleeping expression. Sho’s mind was filled with Nino in just a second he saw him completely. Before he realized it, his intention to find his smartphone had thrown off to the window in no time. Nino was just _that_ cute, _damn it_.

Smiling sheepishly, Sho patted Nino’s head with his other hand and kissed it softly before pulled it to his broad chest.

What’s for tomorrow leave it to tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh ... hi?  
> I’m not a writer (anymore), but I guess I should give it a shot sometimes, hehe. I shamelessly wrote a sakumiya drabble for Sho’s birthday XD
> 
> Happy birthday, Sakurai Sho! I see you’re 37 now. I wish you happiness and health, don’t push yourself too hard because I know you’re already hard beside Nino. What?
> 
> Thank you for reading and I’d be so happy if you drop a comment whether for a better suggestion or just flailing. :)


End file.
